Minuette
by Decayed Pac
Summary: Julie Gradot was born in 1940 she grew up to be the vigilante Minuette. Read her life as it surrounds the others in Watchmen. OC
1. Chapter 1

1940-1946

In 1940 the Minutemen were formed, a group of masked heroes that fought crime. Miles away I was born Julie Gradot, my mother a French immigrant died at the point I took my first breaths. My father was a French American much like myself. He had joined a local gang and died in a shootout with the police. A bullet to the head. I was five years old when he died.

That local gang he worked for sold me to a "director" in the area. I don't remember much of that time but I do remember my rescuer the one that I still call mother. She was dressed in an all black costume with the only color being her skin and her red belt. My first Mother that I ever got to know.

She took me to her home where her girlfriend Gretchen was waiting. I learned in my two years with them that my Mother was Silhouette the vigilante. I remember this time as the happiest point in my life. Mommy was a Nurse I have memories of a park and many more fun times I loved her too.

Things changed when September of 1946 came around the house was a tense place. I knew this,it wasn't a good feeling. October revealed why the house had a gray cloud over it. Newspapers had a pictures of Mother kissing Mommy Mother had her costume on. Mother seemed more worried than Mommy. I didn't worry Mother is a hero nothing can defeat her. I was wrong.

In November I found out that mother was kicked out of the Minutemen. Nite owl still came over though they exchanged files and folders. They seem to be good friends. Mother decided to move the family to a krumy motel. I got the whole neighboring room to myself. After weeks of living there one night there was a bunch of crashing and screaming from my Mothers' room.

I looked into their room and saw them, my mothers that had raised me for two years the real first parental figures in my life were gone. I was found the next morning by the cleaning lady along side my dead mothers. They put me in a orphanage in Queens. It was finding my mothers' bodies that set me on the road I am now. The roll I was meant to play. I was six years old and my destiny was set in stone.


	2. Chapter 2

1955- 1959

I went back and forth form the orphanage. I was first adopted at nine they returned me a week later, they thought I was defective I never spoke too much, the thought I was creepy. A year later another family tried to adopt me it was a month before they returned me. I had in a rage I beat my "sibling",he needed many stitches. Another family was going to adopt me before they watched me break another orphan's nose.

I was thirteen when Maria and Clark came to adopt me. They were an older couple I liked them. When I asked them later why they had picked me, they told me it was that they "saw a tomboy in a bowl cut all alone in a room of many". Very poetic. Clark knelt next to me and simply asked me one question "Would you like to be in our family"?

I replied with "Okay"

Clark in the years I came to know him really came through to me I felt close to someone. Clark was a retired boxer that went to train new boys at a local gym. One day he decided to take me along with him. I looked at the young men punch at a hanging bag and swung my fist at a beat up looking one. Then I swung again and again. My knuckles stung but I beat the bag off the hook and mounted it and punched more. Clark pulled me off and I felt the tears on my cheeks.

We went to the gym every week I was more dedicated to the boxers regimen than the people considering become boxers. I would spar with the part time gym goers and when I became seventeen I was the best, I was top dog. I had created a streak that not one man could best me for miles around. I never did it for the sport I did it to conquer and destroy. I heard about a new hero his name is Ozymandias he stopped an opium and heroin smuggling racket, I think it is time.

Maria taught me how to sew in the years I grew up. I wasn't as close to her as I was to Clark but we were like friends. On my eighteenth birthday I had completed my recreation of my mothers costume the only changes being replacing the red belt with blue and adding a mask to the costume. It only covered around my eyes.

A month after completing my costume I stopped my first mugging. The man had stubble over his face and a brown coat. He was holding a younger man at knife-point. I still remember the snap of his arm as I broke it. The sound of the knife hitting the ground. I ended the muggers screaming with a punch to the temple. Then I dropped a marker on the ground an hourglass.


	3. Chapter 3

1960-1965

It was March of 1960 when I learned that America had a super. Dr. Manhattan a bald blue powerhouse. I don't know how to feel it could be a good mark on the hero cause but it could also spell disaster if he goes mad with power. I choose to ignore any feelings about it and not let it bother her. I get to work on making my home base. The gym has been shut-down it should work.

Two months have passed since hearing of Mr. Blue, turns out masks are attending a Red Cross event. The picture of Nite Owl reminds me of a happier time I make a note to visit my mother's friend. The gym turned out nicely I have designed pellets filled with sand. Simple design to blind someone in a fight.

1962 a newspaper talks about Mothman being put in the madhouse another friend of my mothers put away. Out with the old in with the new. The month of May retires Nite Owl AKA Hollis Mason. I had a location to visit.

The auto-shop wasn't too shabby not in the best of shapes but not bad. I am in my costume I wonder if he will recognize it's likeness to my Mother's. I knock on the door an elderly Hollis opens the door "How can I help you"? He looks at me for the first time, the shock is there.

"I need to speak with you" I say. Hollis invites me in, "You knew my Mother, I saw you in our house a couple of times, you gave each other folders"

"Ursula"?

"Oui, you did not know about me, only my mothers knew... did you know that I saw them die"?

"My God, I'm Sorry"

"I chose to follow in her footsteps"

"Your the one set up in Queens, right"?

"Oui"

"You certainly pack a wicked punch, um ya know I'm writing a book about the Minutemen"

"You'll write the truth"?

"Of course, has some things about Ursula in there"

"May I ask a question"?

"Yeah"

"Did you find my mothers' murderer"?

"Sally did, she also killed the guy"

"Good" I went to leave but was stopped.

"Byron put them both in an unmarked grave so they wouldn't be defiled"

"I am glad that I will not be the only one to remember her" I finally left with the need to get that book when it came out. I am glad that I had gotten some closure. I will one day visit my mothers' graves. I also want to shake the hand of my mothers' avenger.


	4. Chapter 4

1966

April 1966, Hollis called me, spoke about a meeting for masks led by Captain Metropolis. I arrived at the small building not sure what to make of the entire situation the Minutemen led to disaster what are the chances of success this time. I am the third to arrive. Captain Metropolis is already there along with Ozymandias. "Ah, I've heard of you Minuette right"? I nod. "You've mainly worked in Queens are you sure you can expand this far out"?

"I have to expand sometime"

"Is that a french accent,how interesting" he strokes his chin.

Our "conversation" is stopped when a flash of blue appears in the room. I sniff and move to another corner of the room. Next to enter are Nite Owl and Rorschach. Nite Owl chooses to approach me a hand stuck out in a friendly manner. "Hollis told me about you, nice to finally meet you". I shake his hand and nod at Rorschach.

"It is nice to meet you as well mon ami" I grab a chair and sit down to wait for any other arrivals. After I sit in comes the beauty Silk Spectre. She scans the room and looks surprised to see me. She walks over to me a smile on her pretty face.

"I thought I was going to be the only girl here" She holds out her hand to me.

I take the fellow girls hand and turn it palm down and then kiss it "Non, you are not the only one here, mademoiselle Spectre". Nite Owl lets out a squeak like noise from across the room there is also a grunt from Rorschach. Silk Spectre blushes and giggles a little. Maybe this group won't end in disaster like the one before it.

"What is your name"?

"You may call me Minuette" I smile. A heavy thudding of the floor signaled another person entering. The armored man I know as The Comedian.

He laughs as he looks at three of us "Ho-ly shit I'm seeing ghosts" I click my tongue at him "The dead live again and they got younger" he turns to Captain Metropolis " Let's get this meeting over with" Captain Metropolis started the meeting and it irked me not because it was revealing but it was something we already knew the city was filled with crime.

Rorschach interrupted Metropolis "This just sounds like a publicity stunt". After trying to find his speech The Comedian got up and burned the stand saying that it was pointless if we all died to nuclear war anyway.

Nite Owl handed out cards with his number on them "We'll all keep in contact if we need help" The rest of us went outside to mingle a bit more a limousine pulled up to the building and out stepped Sally Jupiter. She walked up to her daughter and I conversing.

I stuck my hand out to her "Thank you for avenging my Mothers" She seemed shocked that I knew what she had done. "Hollis told me about it, we talk sometimes about my Mother he can fill you in if you have any questions" She nodded. I turned back to the current Silk Spectre "Call me if you want to hook up sometime or we could fight crime" I winked and walked out into the night.


	5. Chapter 5

1966 May

I looked down at the group of thugs they were in my neighbor hood. Not too smart of them Queens was a locked down place I made sure of that. I followed them from the roof tops,they were just out of Queens now, the three of them entered a bar "Happy Harry's" not a friendly looking place. I waited and the air around me changed "Did you need something mon ami" Rorschach stood next to me.

"Information" he grunted.

"Of what"?

"Twilight Lady"

"Ask your partner he knows all about her"

"Hunh"

"You want these guys"?

"Might help stress"

"All yours" I stood up and left assured he could take care of the thugs.

I returned from my patrol to receive a call from Silk Spectre she wanted help patrolling maybe tonight wouldn't be completely pointless. She told me to meet her a location near the Crimebusters meeting place. I arrived at the agreed location she was already waiting there. She clearly didn't have the experience that some of us already did if she didn't notice me. I stood next to her "Is there anywhere specific you wanted to patrol"?

Silk Spectre looked to me with a hint of a smile," Around here is fine"

I leaned close to her "Oh, then shall we go"? She let out a small breath and nodded. I then quickly turned from her and walked off with purpose I heard her footsteps jog after me. We stopped at a basket ball court where an overly stereotypical drug dealer was selling. "Think you can handle those two, or do you need someone to hold your hand"?

She scrunched her mouth "Of course I can do this on my own I was trained for this"

"Hop to it,little girl" I smirked. She started the fight as I watched she wasn't quite as fast as me but she did have some training. Two more goons approached from behind her. "Still not observant" I walked up to her as she made her final punch then she looked up with a smile. I reached into my pocket and threw my pellet at the two behind her the sand exploded in their eyes and they rubbed at them. I grabbed both of them by the back of their necks and mashed their skulls together. "I'll assume you planned for these two as well"

"...yeah" Silk Spectre wrapped her arms around me and put her lips to mine. It was a very nice experience."Wow" she breathed.

"I live near here,if you want to go Mon Cheri" I gave her a toothy smile.

"Definitely"


	6. Chapter 6

1970-1975

It was Laurie's birthday when I asked her to move in with me. When Clark and Maria died they had left me some money with it I bought my Mothers' home it didn't need much work done it had a basement. The Gym was still a handy headquarters though so I left my new home as a place to live. She seemed to like the place. Her mother was an interesting character for one of Laurie's past birthdays she sent her a turkey baster that was a moment to remember.

We had our first fight when the Vietnam war started. She had made friends with Dan and wanted me to reveal my identity to him so we could spend an afternoon together. I just didn't feel comfortable with the whole situation. The fight didn't last long it ended with me meeting Dan Dreiberg as Julie Gradot. It was our first major fight.

After a lot of drinking from celebrating the victory in Vietnam, June 1971 I asked Laurie a question "Have you read _Under the Hood"?_

"No Why"

"Don't...I was rescued by Silhouette when I was five, she and her girlfriend were my first real mother figures before they died"

"What did she rescue you from"?

"A child pornographic dealer"

"Jesus"

"He had nothing to do with it, man did and man killed my mothers too"

"What happened to you next"?

"Orphanage, I was adopted multiple times each time returning to...Gabby"

"Who"?

"My first crush, she was eventually adopted, it was a small crush anyway"

"I won't leave you"

"Thank you"

* * *

A week later she told me she read _Under the Hood._ On November sixth 1973 we went to a party held for The Comedian. We left after she thew wine in his face and yelled at him. A year later Captain Metropolis died in a car crash I thank him silently for him introducing me to Laurie.

In 1975 January 20th Adrian Veidt reveals his true identity as Ozymandias. He then sets up his company Veidt Enterprises. I chose to pay him a visit. His office is on the top floor his office is designed with Egyptian architecture pyramids and all. I don't get the obsession. "And how can I help you Minuette"?

"Why did you retire"?

"I did it because crime fighting wont solve hunger which causes the need to steal, it wont solve anything major, money helps those that need it"

"Try throwing money at a druggie I wonder what would happen"

"If-"

"When a person wants something they will do anything to get it no matter the penalty, unless of course people that work out of the system can eliminate suppliers"

"Let's just see who solves the real problems"

"I hope you succeed Veidt, but there are somethings money just can't solve"

"Isn't that where the masks come in"?

"I'm leaving"

"Be safe"

"Ha...Ha"

On my way home I see something I hope isn't real a building burns as a shadow with a fedora watches on just outside. I speak to myself "The game has changed"


	7. Chapter 7

1977-1984

March 2nd 1977 the police the police went on strike. The peace still needed to be kept from the riots that has popped up. That's where all of us came in. The Comedian and Nite Owl in Manhattan, Silk Spectre and I in Queens, Dr. Manhattan and Rorschach worked individually. The former in Washington the latter in another part of New York.

In Queens things really went south when someone shoved Silk Spectre. Well I took it personally and broke his nose. As the crowd rushed us I pulled out a more advanced sand grenade than I had originally created "Eyes"! I dropped the pellet as I pulled down my visor. The crowd ran away blind and screaming.

"Why do we even bother saving people when they don't appreciate help"?

"They only appreciate the police because it makes it easier to get away with crimes"

"Maybe we only deal with the bigger stuff things that need hero's help not every little thing"

"Veidt was right about somethings but not everything, he can't be"

"What are you talking about"?

"He was a hero but you don't see them upset with him, but he's wrong because he hasn't solved anything"

"The riots are against us, so have we solved anything"?

August 3rd 1977, the Keen Act was passed Masks not with the government are outlawed.

"We can quit now and just be done with it"! Laurie cried

"The people-" I was interrupted

"Don't want us, what do you really get out of this bruises and the people just don't care"

"You were brought up to be in this life you didn't have a choice I chose to join I could have broken down after being sold or when my mothers died but I got up and became a hero"

"Are you gonna give up your life to people that don't give a damn about you or whether you live or fucking die"?

"I know when to quit"

"When"? She raised her hands as she yelled "When you cant move you legs because they give up or when you cant move anything below your neck"?

"..."

"I care too much about you to see you waste your life on people that only seem to want to destroy themselves" I walked toward her and pulled her close "I love you too fucking much"

"I'll go clear my head for a bit then we will talk about this more"

"...okay"

"I love you too" I let her go and walked out of the house. I made my way to Veidt Enterprises for the second time ever. "So did you come to tell me I was right about quitting"?

"Oui" he looked shocked at my answer. "But crime will still exist and like The Comedian said it won't matter once the nukes kill all of us"

"Yes that is a problem if only there where a way to insure it never happened"

"I hate this...life"

"It is the life you chose"

"And how much longer must I wear this mask to save people that will go with me in a fiery death"

"God only knows...

November 27th 1978 Rorschach is the only mask not working for the government left. He is wanted by the FBI. I still do my regular exercises but the difference is I'm not putting it to use. I suppose it will take some getting used to even after a year I still have the urges to put on the suit and patrol. I need to get a hobby.

July 12th 1984 Veidt invites Laurie and I to an anti-famine event at Yankee stadium it is the first time I look at Veidt without my mask we shake hands. After we get home Dan calls our house tells us we were on the news. Hope people don't make connections.


	8. Chapter 8

Sunday October 13th 1985

Laurie and I arrive home at 10:00 P.M. I have that gut feeling. "Someones in our house, don't panic" She nods. I look at the door lock, busted. I push open the door noise is being made in the kitchen. I press myself against the wall leading to the kitchen. I relax when I peek through the frame of the doorway. "Rorschach what a surprise" I step into the kitchen. He has a glass of water in front of him.

"The Comedian is dead" Rorschach grunted.

"Couldn't have happened to a better guy" I take off my jacket and lay it over the dining room table's chair. Laurie hands me her's. "How did it happen"?

"Murder, thrown from his apartment building his name was Edward Blake"

"Someone killed him must have been quite the muscle, why tell us"?

"I think someone is hunting masks"

"I heard he was working for the government, could zat be connected instead of jumping to an extreme conclusion"

"Maybe, Dreiburg and Veidt said same thing, don't believe it " he turns to Laurie who looks very uncomfortable with the entire situation. "Both of you didn't like The Comedian"

"He tried to rape my mother back when they were Minutemen, he was a monster"! Laurie spoke angrily.

"You believe what was written in Hollis' book"?

"Almost everything is true in _Under the Hood_ "

"Both of you retire and the one that still fought gets killed why, Ms. Gradot you still look to be in fighting shape"

"I'm still restless need to get rid of the excess energy, now I can still kick your ass so I suggest you leave us" I crack my neck.

"Just came to warn you"

"Well consider us warned" I push him slightly dropping the note into his pocket "Now go"

"Ehh" He leaves our home

"Do you believe that creep, he breaks into out home now we have to fix the lock"Laurie rants

"We will get it fixed, now let's get to bed"

"Y'know he should get locked up, sometimes I think the Keene Act was one of the best things to happen to us"

"Of course"

Its 1:00 when I leave the house, when Laurie wakes up she'll think I am out for my morning jog. I see Rorschach standing by the lamp post. "You told the others of course"?

"Yes"

"Keep me posted if you find anything, Veidt won't care so don't bother with his God complex, Dan might eventually believe this theory"

"Do you"?

"Anything that might get me to at least knock someones tooth out"

"Why did you quit"

"What else...love"

"Hunh, still exercise"?

"I am nine years older zen her, can't get too flabby"

"Tragic"

"Non, it is just life, au revoir Rorschach"

"Goodbye, Ms. Gradot" I watch him skulk into the night.


	9. Chapter 9

Wednesday October 16th 1985

I am at the funeral with the others, it is raining, the only two missing are Laurie and Rorschach, Laurie went to see her mother in California. The preacher reading the prayer that never seems to end. I look at my fellow former masks each of them have a far off look in their eyes. Even Jon has a somewhat glassy look. I try and think of the memories of The Comedian that I might have, but none come to mind he and I never really interacted. At some point in Dan reaches in to his pocket and pulls out The Comedian's pin and tosses it on top of the casket. I smile to myself as I pull out one of my old hourglass markers and throw that in as well. Veidt raises his eyebrow at me, I lift one shoulder in a shrug.

As I look around Veidt is shacking hands with Dan, I cannot hear what they are talking about. A man with a wreath of roses lays them on Blake's grave. I look outside the gates and see a red headed homeless man holding a sing that claims the end is nigh.

Saturday October 19th 1985

It's night out I ask Laurie to sit with me to watch television "Ze blue man will be on ABC tonight in a live interview"

"Really, I wonder what they'll ask him" I turn on the T.V and sit down. Dr. Manhattan sandbags a joke. They take a question from a woman she asks about Afghanistan, Jon shuts down the question. A man named Doug Roth is picked. He informs Jon that a Wally Weaver died of cancer in '71, apparently he was a friend of Jon. Jon says he attended his funeral. Doug goes on to say that Moloch also has cancer. "Jesus" Laurie whispers next to me. Jon does not know about one of our rivals disease. The man then asks if he knows about a Janey Slater and how she also has cancer. "I think that was his girlfriend back at the Crimebusters meeting"

"Really I didn't notice her, maybe because of you"?

"Aw, stop" We both look back to the screen he is being surrounded by a crowd of people. He seems to be aggravated at the implication he is a source of cancer.

He shouts "Leave me alone", and with a flash he has disappeared, and so did the feed.

"Well that can't be good" I say, Laurie shakes her head in the negative. "Think Rorschach had an okay theory"

"No it must be just a coincidence" she stands up from the couch.

"Your probably right"

"God this is stressful"

"How about a nice massage"?

"That sounds lovely"

Sunday October 20th 1985

I walk back into my house in the early morning Laurie should be still sleeping. Our living room phone rings. I walk over to the telephone and pick it up. "Bonjour"

"Did you watch the television last night" Dan says

"Yeah, its a crazy time non"?

"Well Rorschach came to tell me he left earth, he also told me to call you,why is that"?

"He told you to call me because, though I don't believe everything he says, he seems quite convinced, is this another point to his theory"?

"Yeah, he broke another lock of mine"

"Well at least he got you to call us I might have had to kick his ass if he broke another lock of ours"

"Right, Dr. Manhattan could just be a coincidence"

"Of course, well need more than just those two"

"Well now he has two people involved with his theory, how about-"

"Non, she doesn't believe anything he say"

"Okay well you both should come over some time"

"We might take you up on that, Dan"

"Bye-Bye"

"Goodbye"


	10. Chapter 10

Monday October 21st 1985

I am driving to Dan's apartment Laurie is in the passenger seat. As we walk up the steps I think about what I have heard this morning. I knock on the door, Dan opens it with a smile and invites us both in. We sit in his living room I open the conversation "Did you hear about what happened to Veidt this morning"

"Yeah it was so public" Dan comments

"I wonder why someone wanted to kill Veidt"? Laurie wonders

"I think Rorschach might have more than a theory now" I make a cutting motion at my throat signaling to Dan to drop that line of thought.

"God am I the only one to see how ridiculous all of this is, all of this is clearly just coincidence"!

"But its too coincidental not to be connected at least by a margin" I rub my forehead.

"Rorschach is a paranoid delusional man"

"So Dan what's for dinner"? I break in

"Well I have this new pasta recipe-"

"Great you go work on that and we'll be in here"

"O-okay" He gets up from his chair and heads into the kitchen.

"I shouldn't have brought it up"

"Oh, its not your fault Rorschach puts all of this in peoples heads, none of us would have even noticed if Rorschach hadn't said anything"

"Mm-hm" The dinner and conversation has changed to something lighter it's actually a pleasant evening. But a sad truth happens when I turn on the television. Rorschach has been arrested and identified as Walter Kovacs. I look over at Dan and nod. He nods back Rorschach's theory has had enough proof.

Sunday October 27th 1985

Dan and I have kept in contact throughout the week trying to piece together something. But without Rorschach it seems futile. Nite Owl has made a reemergence during that week as well I don't know why but he actually donned his cape and cowl and rescued people on Archie. I have to get Laurie to agree with us to break Rorschach out of prison. I have been giving subtle hits throughout this week. I may have to be completely direct in this matter.

"You can't be serious"

"Dan did the research it all connects to Pyramid Deliveries, none of it was a coincidence, the people with cancer, Blake heard about and island then was murdered"

"Why the hell did the craziest one of us have to be right, I mean why couldn't have someone else make the connections"

"Probably because he's paranoid he looks for this kind of stuff everywhere"

Thursday October 31st 1985

Dan Called a couple days ago about how the police where at his place we had a dead line and that time was today it seems that Sing Sing has had a power failure. Dan is on his way with Archie I can only assume that things couldn't be harder but I will try and keep positive about the entire situation.

"Welcome aboard" Dan greets us both I have never been on this ship before it seems that this craft is filled with a lot of essentials. It almost looks like we wont be going home after this anytime soon. I look out over the city it is dark except the street posts. We fly over the city the lights of the prison are erratic. There are shadows running all over the prison. The police seem shocked to see us that is until they start firing at the ship. "You might want to put these in your ears" he pulls out two pairs of ear buds. When we do he pushes a button on his console the lights explode and all the guards go down covering their ears.

We enter the prison its a pretty bad sight dead prisoners are all over the ground. "This is terrible"! Silk Spectre looks upset.

"Old grudges get worked out in these things, old grudges and bad blood" Nite owl walks through the mess. The back up lights are our only source of light along with Nite Owl's spare flashlights.

"How are we all supposed to find him"? Silk Spectre asks

"Follow the bodies" I say

"Your right he seems to attract the madness" Nite Owl agrees. We walk a bit before coming to two dead bodies in a cell one has his throat slit and the other is fried to a crisp.

"Is he here"? Silk Spectre asks

"No but I think he's been here"

"We need to find him soon or we might all get arrested" I look from cell to cell. We come across a man walking calmly through the prison.

"I think we've found our man"

"Hey Rorschach is that you"? Nite Owl yells "Yes its you"

"Excuse me, have to visit men's room" Walter says as he pushes the door open.

"Oh for Christ's sake" Silk Spectre kicks at the ground.

"It happens to everyone,right"? Nite Owl tries to calm her down "I once lost a big arrest-"

"Please just...no I'd rather wait in silence" I jump in.

Walter walks out of the bathroom "There did what had to be done, can leave now"

"Are you sure maybe we can wait around, wouldn't want to do anything reckless" Silk Spectre berates him.

"Hurm, good advice, sure there are many who'd agree with you" We walk down the hall and up the stairs. "Good to see all of you back in your uniforms, never liked your uniform Juspezyk, nothing personal"

"I like it, honey" I say as a grab her shoulder.

"What brings you all here, taking mask killer seriously at last"?

"Well..." Nite Owl starts

"No-" Silk Spectre starts

"We'd need more information" I butt in.

"Strange how none of you were attacked" Kovacs says as Archie floats to the roof of the prison.

"Maybe the killer doesn't know us"? I guess. We all pile into Archie.

"Dan will be wanted though" Laurie says as she takes off her mask.

"I set up fake identities to conceal myself in case of anything" He flips a couple nobs "Now hold tight were going home to roost"

Friday November 1st 1985

Archie gets refueled as we hear sirens in the distance "People outside, police" Walter comments as if discussing the weather.

"Time to go" I say as I head to the basement. I climb inside Archie and pull Laurie up. Nite Owl flips switches and presses buttons we take off when Walter pulls himself up and the hatch closes. As we fly through the tunnel bullets bounce off Archie.

We stay in the water for hours everyone of us is anxious in the tiny airship. Walter it seems the most so. "How much longer, tired of skulking down here, impatient, work to be done"

"Everyone is looking for us we need to be careful"

"Down here hours already, need to collect spare uniform and personal effects, so that we can proceed"

"I would also like to stretch my legs for a bit, Dan" I yawn as I stretch my upper body.

"All right, all right, that's what I'm doing." He flips a switch "we're near the wharves backing onto your neighborhood right now" He pulls up on the throttle as we ascend "I'm taking her up"

"Finaly" "At last" Walter and I say.

We all climb out of Archie we are at a docking zone in the city. I assume it is near Walters apartment. We start walking. "What are we doing after we find your 'uniform'"? I ask Kovacs

"Happy Harry's inquire, something this big leaves ripples someone knows something"

"We should also contact Adrian" Nite Owl speaks up "The Mask killer might try again"

"Yes, he'll be less dismissive after his own attack" Silk Spectre scoffs

"Whoever is doing this is someone major they got Jon off earth, you arrested"

"They made it look so simple, must take caution in future"

"It wont matter when world war three starts next week" We make our way up a building.

"Laurie and I will stay here you get your stuff and come get us when your ready" The two men nod and climb down. "Hey you've been pretty quiet"

"Dan's right we'll all be dead soon"

"Hey who knows, after this is all over how about we move to California near your mother"

"Sure then we can adopt a kid"

"Okay"

"Really"?

"Of Course"

"I love you"

"Love you too" we share a small kiss. The two men climb back up Walter has clothes in hand we get back to the ship to put more brain power to the situation. I space out as the two of them talk.

"What if there is no mask killer, listen The Comedian found out about some island and a scheme against Jon, Blake's killed when he discovers it"

"Who knew The Comedian discovered the plot"

"The company could have bugged Moloch's apartment, might also explain how they trapped you"?

"Veidt"?

"Clear cut assassination attempt"

"Mask killer"

"Boys, lets just get to Happy Harry's and do what Rorschach wants" I am surprised at Laurie's outburst.

"Well then Ladies and Gentleman, let's bust some fingers and skulls and get out of these murky depths" Nite Owl smiles. I laugh. Archie springs through the water as we head to the criminal bar. We climb down from the flying craft yet again in front of Happy Harry's. Rorschach pushes the door in breaking a mans nose.

"Oh no" a balding man behind the counter cries. I assume he is Happy Harry himself.

"Oh yes" Rorschach speaks "Missed you while in prison,boys feels good to be back" He steps further in as Nite Owl flips the sign from open to closed "Need information: Adrian Veidt shot at press gave killers name as Roy Victor Chess, dead now, somebody hired him"

The entire bar turns to a dark haired man with mustache he responds "Keep away from me come any closer and you get this" he lifts his glass " and you get this in your squidgy face" Rorschach squeezes his hand closed around the glass it breaks. The man lets out a scream.

"Stupid" Laurie leaves the bar.

"I'll check on her" I turn to Nite Owl "Do you have zis"? He nods. I turn to leave a goon blocks my path I punch him in the throat he goes down. I step over him and exit the bar. She waits under Archie.

"I'm not cut out for this"

"Non, you are more of a lover than fighter" we wait for the others to finish up their inquisition. Dan comes out of the bar with tears in his eyes.

"Hollis, oh Christ, man, why"?

"What happened"? Laurie asks

Rorschach turns to us "Hollis Mason Murdered by Top Knots, supports mask killer theory" I was stunned, Hollis Mason was killed? Why him, he was retired. "Lets find out who did this, now know who paid to kill Veidt, information should help convince him to help us"

Saturday November 2nd 1985

We climb into Archie and fly our way to Veidt Enterprises. For a third time I made my way into Veidt's office. Laurie chose to stay in the flying machine. Veidt wasn't there. "Gone, vanished without trace" Nite Owl looked around

"Funny usually works here until early in morning" Rorschach made his own comment

"What's this"? I ask as I pick up an appointment book and toss it to Nite Owl.

"'November 1st 4:30 am. leave for Karnak'"Nite Owl reads the appointment book.

"Question is what next"? Rorschach asks. "Know company behind Veidt murder bid and Manhattan frame, what's their angle"?

"I'd hoped Adrian might help with that"

" He still might be able to" I speak up they both look at me "He is one of the smartest people we know maybe he has something left on his computer"?

Nite Owl sits at Veidt's desk "It needs a password"

I look around the room the Egyptian style still irks me "Pyramid"?

"No good"

"Something Egyptian" I motion vaguely to the room around us.

"He always looked up to Rameses"

"Try the second he always had that obsession"

"Were in... oh shit"!

"Found something"? Rorschach approaches the computer

"Were in trouble the person behind this, the person were up against... I think its Adrian, he runs Pyramid Deliveries"

"But Veidt was target"

"Maybe we should ask him fast... Karnak Veidt's Antarctic retreat grab those paper on his desk its gonna be a long flight" After grabbing a handful of documents the three of us headed to Archie.

"Find him"? Laurie asks

"We think that Adrian might be behind all of this, he owns Pyramid Deliveries" I say as I set down the papers.

"But...he was attacked"

"Which is why were going to the Antarctic to ask him about it" we started our journy but hit a small snag as Rorschach wanted to check his mail. Nobody stopped him. Everyone has a worried look on their face. I'm not sure why their so scarred were only going up against the strongest, fastest,and since Jon left most powerful one of us.


	11. Chapter 11

Saturday November 2nd 1985 (contd.)

We are flying to Antarctica to confront Veidt on Pyramid Deliveries and other things that are connected. Archie's getting frostier. We have been over the continent for the past couple of hours. Archie has a deck of cards but there are only so many times you can play with cards before you ultimately get bored. Plane rides are the same way but with this situation the air couldn't be anymore tense. People's lives are at stake Jon left us to fend for ourselves in the seemingly coming war.

"How Much further, said we were over Antarctica hours ago" Rorschach asks Nite Owl.

"Veidt's fortress is nearby, along the coastline...you feel that kicking in the engine like its about to seize"? He flips a couple of switches "Bet its ice"

"Too low headed towards cliffs" Rorschach points ahead. Dan Pulls up on the throttle and we make it over a chasm before crashing on top of the ridge.

"Everyone okay" we all inform him of our safety.

"How bad is damage to ship"?

"Nothing I couldn't fix given a few hours, it would be faster to take the hover bikes"

"Always prepared, right Dan" I say as I help Laurie up.

" I also have some snow suits"

"Laurie and I will take two" I catch the war fur suits and put one on as Laurie dawns her's as well. We step out of the ship into the frozen tundra and hop on the bikes. We float to our seeming final destination through the baron snow and ice.

We stop for a few minutes to unlock our bones and prepare for the seeming fight to come. "We have to take the direct approach we can't wait for darkness and we have no cover" Dan thinks out loud.

"We are approaching heart of darkness if Veidt has planned all of this"

"Why would Adrian want to destroy the world, it doesn't add up"

"Well we can think about it all day and freeze our asses of or we can go in and ask him and any type of warmth is looking pretty good right now" I speak up.

"Hurm" We all get back on the hover bikes and head closer to Veidt.

We come across a botanical garden dome of some kind it doesn't matter every plant is frozen over, our way is blocked by a metal door. Dan burst open the lock mechanism allowing us entry to his retreat. We look around nothing is out of the ordinary for a place in the middle of Antarctica. We open some door that leads to an opening a lot of money went into this room. We sneak up the stairs not wanting to alert Veidt to out entering.

The blonde is eating on a plate of gold, and cutting his food with ...goldware or golden silverware I don't know. Rorschach approaches from behind and gets his sleeve stabbed to the table. Nite Owl approaches Veidt with a laser. I pull Laurie back from the fight and mouth "wait" Dan gets a gold cover to the nose ans starts to bleed. Veidt breaks the laser with a stomp. I choose to run inside and try for a punch for my efforts I get tossed onto the able which buckles the tables supports sending me for a tumble. Silk Spectre jumps in with a kick and is caught by her leg and tossed into a kneeling Nite Owl.

"Now, what can I do for all of you"? We all slowly get to our feet.

"You know were here about Pyramid which is behind everything and your behind Pyramid" Nite Owl wipes his nose. "What are you trying to do Adrian"?

"I'm trying to improve the world" he picks up a chalice of wine "Like when I started out, I tried to stop crime by fighting crime syndicates" he turned back to us "By my second case I knew it was the wrong way, I investigated Hooded Justice's disappearance The Comedian was sent out by the government to unearth the mystery he reported failure to find anything"

"We despised each other Blake and I, he attacked me 'mistaking' me for a criminal, he won in the sort term, I don't know what happened to Hooded Justice did The Comedian kill him, I can prove nothing" I met him again in 1960 I avoided him and spoke with Jon but always kept my eye on Blake" Veidt picked up a picture. "Did you know Blake was in Dallas the same day Kennedy died 'minding' Nixon"

Rorschach was behind Veidt with a fork "Ever read Kennedy's intend speech? ' We in this country, in this generation, are by destiny, rather than choice, the watchmen on the walls of world freedom'" Veidt blocked the fork with the picture. "I continued adventuring though it felt hollow, helpless against forces I didn't anticipate" He pulled down on Rorschach's mask "The Comedian explained something to me back at the Crimebusters meeting in '66, the nuclear war looming over us, it opened my eyes" He punched Rorschach down "That's when it hit me, the Earth might die but what could I do"? I made a grab for his leg he elbowed me in the shoulder then struck my nose with his palm.

"An arms race between East and West, both sides realizing the suicidal risk of nuclear war but wouldn't stop unless someone had more than them" He walked down the stairs we initially came up. "Conflict would be inevitable, my plan needed preparation" All of us followed the monologing man. " had to do things at the right time, calculating loss from war, nothing would remain" He moved in front of a wall of television monitors "Jon was too powerful and unpredictable thus he needed to be removed so I hired his past associates-"

"...and gave them cancer" Nite owl spoke

"Yes, all cultivated as weapons against Jon, I researched teleportation and genetics" He stroked his strange colored cat. "Why make electric cars if we could teleport, my research was vital like my island that I purchased in 1970" He once again turned to us "I quit with sympathy two years before the Keene Act to focus on my plan, to trick and frighten the world to salvation with history's greatest practical joke" He made his hand a fist "The Comedian found out about my plan, and well I couldn't allow him to spoil my joke"

"Blake's murder, you confess"? Rorschach pointed a finger at Veidt

"Confession implies penitence, I merely regret his accidental involvement" Rorschach dropped his arm. "Imagine the perfect fighting man discovering a plot to put an end to war an end to fighting"

"How could genetics and teleportation end war"?

"Without help from Jon teleportation proved limited anything living died of shock or materializing in an occupied space and well... exploded" He shook his head "But that wasn't what Blake found on that island he found scientists and artists working on a monstrous life form, but he could only tell a person who wouldn't understand or else this plan would bear fruitless, it was a good idea to have Moloch's place bugged" He gestured to the screens "The plan Blake had uncovered was to scare governments into co-operation against beings from another world"

Dan laughs at the idea before silencing himself when he realizes Veidt is serious. "Blake eventually knew that the brutal world he relished in would cease to exist, after Blake came Jon who was distancing himself from the world cancer allegations made his mental state a reality" He sighs "Then Rorschach's theory of a Mask killer made it possible to push off suspicion from myself, when the assassin came to 'kill' me and I stuffed the suicide capsule in his mouth, he wouldn't talk to anyone"

"Who would believe an alien invasion, that's crazy" Dan pleaded

"I would teleport my monster into a specific location-"

"Said teleportation unworkable" Rorschach jumped in.

"It works if you want things to explode on arrival, after detonating my creatures brain would send signals to others killing half the city"

"Adrian you need help, I'm glad we got here before you did something so extreme, when where you planning on doing this"?

"Doing it, no, do you think I would plan this just to have it stopped by you, I did it thirty five minutes ago"

A tear made its way down my face at the death of half of New York. I pulled Laurie close to me and hugged her.

"Adrian I'm sorry I don't but this hoax invasion story, what are you really up to"?

"Listen to voice, he did it" Rorschach monotoned

"You wouldn't really kill half New York you couldn't"

"I could, I did" Dan slowly backs away "We coded terrible information to my monster's brain images sounds all of an alien world, people not killed will be driven insane no one will doubt this and so people will work together against a larger force"

"What about us"?

"Well" Veidt pulls out a remote from his pocket turning the screens to news channels all talking about the New York attack and an alien attack. People ending hostilities and the war. "You could tell people and people may believe you but you would be making thousands of deaths meaningless, your in checkmate"

"We really have to buy this, all we can do is make it meaningless" Laurie cried I pulled her close.

"How can humans make decisions like this were damned if we stay quiet Earth's damned if we don't" Dan's voice quivered.

"Then we have to say nothing" I say my voice echoes of the walls in the hall.

"Of course you would agree with me you saw logic long ago" Veidt smiled, I frowned.

"I'm in" Dan sighed

"Joking, of course"Rorschach starts walking away

"Rorschach wait, we have to compromise"

"No..." Rorschach opened the door with a push and let it shut behind him.

"Let me talk with him" I jog after him

"Rorschach, wait"!

"I mailed my journal to a newspaper Veidt will fall for this, truth will be heard" My face must have shown my shock. "If I am the only one who can say anything how else can I speak"

"You can't start Archie back up, you will die out here"

"Probably"

I put my fingers to head "Do you know what Veidt left out"?

"Hmm"?

"Veidt left me out of his tale, back in August 3rd 1977 I stopped by his office..."

August 3rd 1977 Veidt's office

"But crime will still exist and like The Comedian said it won't matter once the nukes kill all of us"

"Yes that is a problem if only there where a way to insure it never happened"

"I hate this...life"

"It is the life you chose"

"And how much longer must I wear this mask to save people that will go with me in a fiery death"

"God only knows... and so do I"

"What are you talking about"?

"I have a plan, that will stop the upcoming nuclear war"

"B-but how"?

"By creating an enemy to all of us"

"Go on"

"I have purchased an island not seven years ago with it I will take scientists and artists and make a monster"

"This monster people will rally against it"?

"No they will rally against what it represents, aliens"

"Enemy's from above that no one could think is man made"

"Correct"

"And how will you transfer this... monster"?

"Using Jon's power"

"He wouldn't agree to this"

"He wont be here to stop me"

"Explain"

"I will manifest his power then he will leave when he thinks he causes cancer"

"He causes cancer"?

"No but people around him are dropping like flies with cancer his ex, his best friend, and soon Moloch"

"You've done this"?

"Yes, and with your aid you can make things go so much smoother"

"Will I have to hang up my mask"?

"Well I can't have you getting arrested can I"

"...I'll do it"

"Of you agree with me you see logic" he smiled, I frowned.

November 2nd 1985

"I helped him skirt around I kept in contact with Dan and you so things wouldn't get noticed yet"

"...you-"

"Then I get a call..."

Friday October 11th 1985

"The Comedian knows of the island and our framing of Jon told he told Moloch in tears"

"Honey I'll take this call in another room" I picked up the receiver and left for the basement. "Just the Comedian"?

"Yes, I have found his name and address I think we need to pay him a visit I don't want him to spoil the joke too early now"

"Joke, it is a lot bigger than that mon ami, give me the place to meet"

I arrived downstairs where the rental car was parked and it had the blonde inside. "Does your girlfriend know your out"

"I exercise in the morning she will assume I am doing that,non"? We rode the elevator up to Edward Blake's floor. "Is this the floor"?

"Why would I take us here if it wasn't"

"Pardon, I am a bit nervous it is happening soon"

"Right" we stacked up on the door. He counted down with his fingers from three after they where all down he kicked the door in lock and all. I came from below with an uppercut to the muscled older man. He seemed surprised to see me there. Veidt came from the right and tossed him against the wall. He picked up the graying old man and thew him to the ground. I gave Blake a swift kick to the face. Veidt put Blake on his shoulders and thew The Comedian out the window.

November 2nd 1985

"At Edward Blake's Funeral I tossed in my hourglass marker, Veidt seemed a bit miffed at that"

"..." His breathing was increasing.

"I saw you at the funeral too, I had no idea it was you, speaking of yourself, you just had to investigate Blake's death, the mask killer theory was good I kept you on that path till I was time to bring you here" I pointed down. "I got another call you talked to Moloch..."

Monday October 21st 1985

"We have to put Rorschach to the side for a bit then you'll bring him back"

"What happened"?

"He found Jacobi"

"You can take care of that, I'll think on how I can get him in line with the plan"

"Jon is out of the picture at least"

"Well the 'mask killer' clearly didn't kill you, made Jon leave, and is about to get Rorschach arrested he'll be easier to lead at least"

November 2nd 1985

"People will never know the full truth, your journal will be written off as conspiracy people will believe the alien because it is what they saw themselves, not what is told to them by a vigilante that is not all there"

"Why are you telling me this"?

"Because Veidt doesn't realize that even with no war ahead there will still be crime, and you are one of the few people that won't let that happen,you can't let people destroy themselves"

"Never compromise"

"The world isn't black and white as much as you want to believe it is, Veidt might fall one day but until then wait and the shadows and do what needs to be done"

Rorschach walks up to me looks me in the eyes and shoves me aside with his shoulder and walks back inside. I let out a long breath into the air. And turn around leaving the truth in an icy waste.

December 25th 1985

I hold my younger daughters hand as Laurie and I make out way to Sally's front door. Laurie knocks twice at the door. Sally Jupiter opens the door to see us her eyes fall on a five year old girl. "Hello you two I didn't expect a visit from you two and certainly not from you, what's your name"?

Our daughter answers "Ursula"

"Like my old team member "She looks back to us "So did you come out here because of the... incident"?

"Yes and no"Laurie moves into the room "before that happened we were planning on coming here and adopting a child so were here to let you know, that we live in California now"

"My how wonderful and now I get to be a grandmother"

"Would you like to come to our home, it is Christmas after all and that's about family"

"Why not I'll get dressed, and I'll see your new place"

Ending?


End file.
